Lori Lemaris
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-09). Question #13931. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-09. | age (2016) = | species = Atlantean mermaid | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Light Brown | relatives = | affiliation = Conservatory of Sorcery | powers = Atlantean sorcery | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = Kath SoucieWeisman, Greg (2011-03-07). YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #8 ("Downtime") Credits. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. }} Lori Lemaris is a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. Physical appearance Lori resembles most depictions of a mermaid, in that her upper body looks human but her lower body is that of a tail of a fish. History 2010 At the Conservatory of Sorcery, Lori attempted to perform a translation spell, but was afterwards uncertain whether it had worked. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13325". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. Lori was at the Conservatory when Kaldur'ahm arrived with his friends Miss Martian and Superboy. She was flattered when Miss Martian mentioned she liked mermaids, and changed her legs into a tail. Lori and her friends confronted Ronal, whom they accused of being purists and responsible for an attack on Topo. She was quite certain of it, and was quite angry at them. With the other students, Lori Lemaris came to Aqualad's aide when they were ambushed by purists. For the most part, she had to keep the purists away from King Sha'ark, who wanted to eat some. Ocean-Master's magic weakened her, though she had more strength left in her than La'gaan, Sha'ark and Blubber. She insisted on helping bringing Ocean-Master down, because if only Garth and Tula fought, the purist would still have some small victory. She joined the battle with Ocean-Master, but could not do much damage. Ocean-Master was eventually forced to retreat. After Ronal was pardoned for his complicity in the abduction of Queen Mera, Lori argued with King Sha'ark, who wanted to eat him. Background in other media In the comics, Lori Lemaris was an old girlfriend of Clark Kent. Lori was designed for Young Justice by Character Designer Jerome Moore, who was instructed to make her a young girl. He tried to avoid making her look like Disney's Ariel from The Little Mermaid, and also decided not to use the typical mermaid design, where the tailfin is angled like a cetacean and shaped like a chevron. Instead, he based her tail on those of real fish, so that she must swim using a sideways tail motion instead of a dolphin kick. He also tried to keep nearly everything she wears as recognizably aquatic as possible, for instance by making her hair is banded with green kelp. However, in the final episode, the color of the hair bands was changed to pink. Her necklace, vambraces, pauldrons, and the tiara atop her head are fashioned from shells and coral.Moore, Jerome (2011-03-05). "YOUNG JUSTICE: LORI LEMARIS". deviantArt. Retrieved 2011-03-08. In the episode "Downtime", a translation spell cast by Lori Lemaris at the beginning of the episode facilites the use of spoken English. In-universe, all of the characters from the Atlantean segments (except Black Manta, his men, Superman and the Justice League Computer) are speaking the Atlantean language, but the audience hears English because of Lori's translation spell. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers